I am Back
by Hana-raiderz
Summary: Sakura returns to her Dad…….Where is her dad? More Important question Who is her dad…
1. Chapter 1

**I am Back**

Sakura returns to her Dad…….Where is her dad? More Important question Who is her dad…

**_Hi I juz wanted to say PLS tell me if this is a good stori... What shud I involve here? _**

**_HOPE YOU LIKE IT!_**

--------------------------------------------------

A girl with Bubble pink hair and gorgeous green eyes looked at the sky….

"Sakura-chan!" a spiky yellow haired kid with exotic blue eyes screamed…

Sakura looked back at her "former" teammates…She was an accomplished Anbu and a top Medic who was the best in controlling her Chakra and The best in genjustsu… She is the student of the Fifth Hokage, and Sannin, Tsunade … She possessed inhuman strength that went past her sensei, The fifth… She was very accomplished… The only person who she "thought" was the only one who noticed this was Naruto….kun….

Naruto with his spiky yellow hair and blue eyes… He was strong and accomplished Anbu and the student of the great Sannin, Jiraiya… He mastered the Rasengan in a week without another day… He had Beaten the great Uchiha, Sasuke…. Two things that described Naruto was Dumb, Strong..and…… Sweet… Of course Sakura would never say "sweet" but she liked him that way…

Sasuke….The cold-hearted person in Team 7, mastered Chidori. The student of another Sannin, Orochimaru… Sasuke had left them to go to that..Bitch Orochimaru…. HIS "former" teammates plan to bring him back...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Particular DAY, Sakura couldn't go in a mission to retrieve Sasuke, _their_ lost comrade… but Naruto did…

There were a huge amount of patients and Tsunade needed all, and she meant "_all"_ the medics.. And Sakura was one of them… Konoha was having a war against the Sound…

And Slowly by Slowly people forgot about her… she was already stronger than Tsunade so Sakura didn't need to need to visit her…

Her friends that were girls are now always in missions Or had to visit. "other" Friends… Never had the time to even spend with her… Sakura waited for her Best Friend, Her only friend, Naruto, to come home safely…

As she was in the Hospital tending patients with their injuries…

That Hyuuga was there… Neji to be precise… Neji was similar to Sasuke except he hated the Main House and Sasuke Hated his Brother… Neji never took a second glance at her like all her other "boys" patients… Neji was in his OWN lil' world… When Neji looked at her… He only saw a medic… He never knew That medic was Haruno. Sakura

-----------------------------------------------

**_Sooo HOW waz de first chappie in this story?_**

**_What shud I do?_**

**_PLS tell me wat u guyz tink?_**


	2. I am Back 2

He never knew That medic was Haruno. Sakura

"Hyuuga-san," Sakura said.

"hn?" Neji asked….

What is with boys and "HN" I will never know but know one thing… that they will HAVE to talk sooner or later…

"How is Ten-ten?" Sakura asked.

"She is doing fine, why do you ask?" Neji asked.

"Because I wanted to," Sakura whispered.

"Do you know who Hinata-sama is?" Neji asked again.

REVENGE

"Hn" Sakura said.

"Okay…" Neji said. He acted as if she was a stranger to him.. And right now she was..

"Okay Hyuuga-san you are free to go," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah ummm…ummm.. What is your name?" Neji asked… (**I kno u guyz must be thinking why Neji is like that because over the years he had changed ever since he was chosen to be the Heir to the Hyuuga.)**

**Flashback to The Chosen one's Heir..thing**

**"I Know why you are thinking why you people are here. I Hiashi Hyuuga want to bestow the heir to the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Neji," Hiashi stated proudly.**

**"Go Neji-nii-san!" Hinata pushed Neji up on the front floor. No one WAS surprised.**

**"Congratulations Neji," Ten-ten said.**

**"Yea Neji-san you youthful energy brought you to this wonderful YOUTHFUL place," OF course LEE said that..**

**Lee and Ten-ten got together when Ten-ten finally see's Lee for who he is instead of the Hyuuga Prodigy..**

**Everyone congratulated Neji. Until,**

**"Congratulations Neji-kun," Sakura said**

**"Yea you should be saying that after all you are a weakling, being trained under the Legendary Sannin, suurree" Neji replied with Sarcasm.**

**"I Hate you," Sakura turned and walked out the room. Neji stood there emotionlessly.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"My name is none of your concern Hyuuga-san," Sakura stated.

Neji walked out the door.

When Neji walked out he spotted the "medic" that was with him. He asked an unsuspecting nurse as she/he walked by. NOT CONSIDERING. The nurse replied.

"That is the famous Medic Nin Haruno, Sakura,"

Neji just stood there and walked away. Not suspecting green orbs glaring holes at his back.


	3. Chapter 3

When Neji walked out he spotted the "medic" that was with him. He asked an unsuspecting nurse as she/he walked by. NOT CONSIDERING. The nurse replied.

"That is the famous Medic Nin Haruno, Sakura,"

Neji just stood there and walked away. Not suspecting green orbs glaring holes at his back

Sakura hated Neji.. Ever since she just congratulated him and then He mocked her on who her sensei was and who would even accept her as an apprentice.

There in front of her was none other than Aburame, Shino a.k.a. Bug Boy.

Shino was a sad guy to her. Sakura already tried talking to him and just like others.

Aburame, Shino

-Minor cuts

-Broken Bones

and just the same as Hyuuga-san he ignored her and she went with her list and helped him.

Shino was always emotionless and never cared about a damn thing except his family, team mates, and OF course Bugs.

Sakura was always nice to him but she gave up because he knew she would never even utter a sing "Hn" to her.

……………………………...

Aburame, Shino was always mean to her and she never even looked at that. Now everyone doesn't remember her so what is the use?

Sakura left the cured Anbu.

There was Chouji

AWWWW man she was having all her enemies from the Chuunin exams here and She is healing them.

Akamichi, Chouji

-Broken Bones

-Gas

Chouji always minds the food and his teammates Sakura never tried talking to him because he always ate.

"Akimichi-san Are you okay now?" Sakura's sweet yet sorrowful voice asked.

Chouji Nodded and she left. Chouji wondered like all the other guys before him wondered "Who was she, I think I know her somewhere?"

Yes that is what they know… they will know soon enough..

The LAST person in her list is Inuzuka, Kiba the one with the cute dog Akamaru.

Inuzuka, Kiba

-Minor bruises

-Gash on joint muscle

Good thing this was the last person because she can't take it if she met more Older genin teams she "once" knew…

"You are done Inuzuka-san have a good day," with that Sakura left to the Hokage's main building.

Like the others Kiba wondered did he know her?

"Sakura you can have the week off," Tsunade said not giving her once apprentice a glance.. Sakura was the successor of Konoha and was damn proud of it.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei, have a good day," with that Sakura left again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Frendz? Best frends NOT

HI ppl Pls PPls look at dis story n tell me bout it..

----------------

"Sakura you can have the week off," Tsunade said not giving her once apprentice a glance.. Sakura was the successor of Konoha and was damn proud of it.

"Yes Tsunade-sensei, have a good day," with that Sakura left again.

Sakura headed home and !MAN! was that a looong day.

Sakura went to the mall to check other things like clothes, weapons, and just to walk.

As Sakura walked, she couldn't help but notice three girls by themselves eating.

They looked so familiar and they were heading her was.

As they came nearer the more she noticed who they were..

The brunette was Ten-ten, the yellow haired was Ino, and the last one was a violet haired girl Hinata.

As Sakura went in front of them to say Hi. Ino said

"Hey girl, move out of our way!... Oh yea …ummm do we know you?"

Sakura felt a pinned needle slice through her heart as she went over the words Ino said.

They forgot her that fast. Even the shy, once heiress Hyuuga, Hinata.

"UUumm d-do we kn-kno you?" The shy Hyuuga said.

"Oh I am sorry, Hinata always stutters when she doesn't know someone," apologized Ten-ten but Sakura took that like an insult.

Sakura thought wasn't she nice enough for them not to forget. WAsn't she the one who always said if they could go to the mall. They kept this from her and they don't even remember her. Sakura barely, only said they should go to the mall sometime.

Sakura still looked the same as always. Except she had a new dress in.. It a white blouse with a cherry blossom in the middle and she wore a white skirt which had a cherry blossom adorned on the sides and she had black shorts underneath. The clothes hugged every curve of her body.

She was the only person in Konoha who had pink hair.

Sakura could do the only thing she can… She ran… Ran until she reached fields..

------------------------------------------------------------

Soooooo ppl how was dis... I kno its allllwwaaayyss bad but I am leaving in two weeks or soo... PLS bare with this... and me...


	5. NOT forgotter By anoder 1

HILLLOOO...

Peace

--------------------------------------------------

Sakura could do the only thing she can… She ran… Ran until she reached fields..

OH MY

This was a really really bad day for Sakura, Haruno because in front of her was the laziest Ninja……… Nara, Shikamaru…

"Hello Nara-san," Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura-san, what happened?" Shikamaru asked.

"You remember me?" Sakrua asked.

"Yea who wouldn't?" Nara asked

"The rest," Sakura grieved.

"Your reputation at this village is known who would forget you?" Shikamaru asked.

"The others," Sakura said.

"Don't cry Sakrua-san" Shikamaru said.

"Bu-but everyone f-forgot me!" Sakura cried. "Except you, Naruto-kun, my senseis, and the people at the Medical center!"

"It's okay," Shikamaru tried to comfort her.

"I am okay Shikamaru-kun," Sakura smiled. Shikamaru muttered "troublesome women" or something.

"Thank you Shikamaru," Sakura left.

"Ino, Ino…" Shikamaru shook his head and began thinking who forgot her.

_Sakura then ran into her room and began writing a letter._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\

SSSOoooooo:D  
How was it? I am going to put the letter in the next chappie...PEACE!


	6. The letter

_SOOOooo sad..._

_--------------------------------------------_

_Sakura then ran into her room and began writing a letter._

The parcel she wrote on had a different symbol As her hometown...

it was decorated with flowers of all kind in the sides...

It said:

_Dear Dad,_

_I am planning to come home. I know, I listened to you… Konoha is advancing forward and is planning to attack you from the rear. I longed to go home. Can you please send me an escort? I don't want to be alone in going there. Oh yea I did what you said I finished being her apprentice and already surpassed her. I finished reading all you scrolls who knew that they were sooo easy.. and the easiest one was the forbidden ones… Thanks dad.. Oh yea I haven't destroyed anything… Are you done yet with controlling Naruto-kun because I am starting tomiss him dearly… So if you Hurt him I will never, ever forgive you…:_

_Love your,_

_Hime_

Sakura vines sprouted out of the parcel along with flowers... cherry blossoms filled the room as Sakura stared at the ground she let go of the parcel as the trees grabbed hold of it... and now she

waited...

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I feel really sad fer her..._


	7. The Gender

_yea Man ppl hate me...well at least I can start anew_

_-----------------------_

_Love Your Daughter,_

_Sakura-Hime_

"Hmn… It seemssomeone is coming back… Naruto eh… Well Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun come here," the Sannin ordered.

" You are to go back to Konoha and escort someone here, No?" The Sannin asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto screamed.

"Well the person will be going to join us," The sannin said.

"What? Why can't that personjust come here?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto-kun he wants to come back," The sannin said. "he will be wearing black, and don'T do anything," Orochimaru threatened.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Later, go now and get her," The sannin grinned.

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei," The two boys left to search for the BLACK.

"Hey Sasuke-teme do you know what sensei said about that?" Naruto asked

Sasuke shrugged and continued their way to Konoha.

" I can't wait to meet the person!" Naruto screamed.

'What did Orochimaru say when he said 'again'" Sasuke thought.

"Oh yea Sasuke-teme what do you think Oro-sensei mean by "again"?" naruto asked.

"I dunno…dobe," Sasuke said.

"Is the person we are picking up...Gay!" Naruto screamed. A "dramatic talk"

"UGhhh," Sasuke sighed. This is going to be a long pick up.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmnn daddy should be sending about two people to escort me," Sakura said to herself. "Hmmnn… I have an idea.."

Sakura was over in her bedroom as she performed various seals… and in a flash the room looked as if someone was fighting and there, there was blood.

Sakura smiled at herself for doing that.

Sakura got clothes out of her closet it was black … there was a black shirt with a pink cherry blossom in the middle and it attached itself to her skin. Sakura were a short, short black skirt and on the sids were pink cherry blossoms. Sakura had a pink shorts under that reached in the middle of her thigh… there were black cherry blossoms in the sides she had leg warmers and arm warmers and but it in where it is accordingly supposed to be.She had black gloves on that had a cherry blossom in them..

The final touch Sakura took out a headband with a sound sign that had a black cloth and she tied it in her head.

As she got herblack cloak...she sad ...And now she waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sigh SOoooo How was dis?


	8. Chapter 8

The final touch Sakura took out a headband that had a black cloth and she tied it in her head.

And now she waited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Pov

"Hey Sasuke-teme I think I see the gates," naruto jumped up a branch and reached the next.

"Because it is Dobe," Isaid.

"WHAT did you say?" Naruto asked.

"You heard me, Dobe,"I said.

"Well what about a battle right here and NOW!" Naruto challenged.

"We are here to pick _the person Up_,"I looked ahead and saw shinobi pacing in the gate, the guards knocked out.

"HEY ummm...," Naruto yelled yet whispered.

"Hey ..!" the person asked whispered.

"What are you guys doing?""it" asked.

"Come ON!" Naruto seemed hyper today for some reason.

OH YEAH

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"SASUKE-TEME!"Naruto yelled.**_

_**"STOP that racket DOBE ITS 3:00 am!" Sasuke yelled and some other members cursed.**_

_**"NEVER SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto yelled.**_

"**_I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON NARUTO!" an anonymous person screamed._**

_**"I DON'T CARE WHOEVER YOU ARE!'' Naruto yelled back.**_

_**"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL FUCKIN PULL UR FUCKIN IDIOTIC BALLS OUT!" screamed another anonymous person. AHEM we know who that is.**_

_**"YEA NARUTO IF YOU WANT TO SEE TOMORROW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" screamed another person.**_

_**"SUUUURRREEE!" Naruto screamed," I JUST WANTED TO ASK IF I COULD EAT THE CANDY…MAN!1"**_

_**"JUST EAT YOUR FUCKIN CANDY!" everyone yelled.**_

**_"WHOEVER IS SCREAMING HAS TO KNOW THAT I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON" everyone clammed up. To afraid to speak._**

_**We all KNOW who said that.**_

_**Since there are A LOT of candy AHEM.. you know the rest..AHEM**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Naruto Pov

"SSooo that's why…"'it; said.

"Oh yeaummmm... can you tell me why Orochimaru told _us_ to get you?"teme said.

"Secret," and with that the personbraced to the lair.

"Hey you don't know the way Idiot!"I screamed.

"HEY!" the person stopped," My name is Koji,"

"He's fast," Sasuke complimented him.

"He was always fast?" I said sighing.

"Dad!"the person screamed.

"Ah… you are finally here," Orochimaru called her over.

"Oh yea dad I am still here,"Koji smiled, "Oh yea How are you?"

" I am fine Sakura," as Orochimaru said that Sasuke and Naruto just came in.


	9. Dobeteme

SOO?

" I am fine Sakura," as Orochimaru said that Sasuke and Naruto just came in.

"BASTARD" Naruto screamed

"Dobe" Sasuke said

"What did you say BASTARD" Naruto asked

"nothing….dobe" Sasuke smirked

"Sasuke-kun" The snake saanin said.

Sasuke looked up as he stared at the saanin

"Yes.. Orochimaru-sama?" Sasuke asked

"this, Naruto pay attention," the Saanin insisted.. Naruto obviously looked up.." is you new sparring partner"

he pointed to the new person

"WTF" Naruto screamed

"Dobe" Sasuke bonked him in the head

"Ahem" 'Koji' said

"Okay now… Go ahead… don't hurt them.. that much.." the saanin smiled

"Okay Oro-sama," 'koji' said

"good"

HEHE sory it is a short chapter... well ... I dn't kno why but i feel intense... well i will just say the nxt chapter, kinda

well sasuke and sakura fight... Chaos will insue in Konoha... Hinata will cry...NOOOOoooo... With kiba... YAAAAAYYY...'

IN Konoha

"Kiba-kun?" A shy Hinata whispered.

"Ohayo! Hina-chan! what are you doing here this late at ... night... with your over Protective cousin?" Kiba noticed Neji's eyes pierce right through him.

"well Kiba-san... Hinata-sama wanted to stay here with you..." with that Hyuuga neji left..

"Whats the problem Hinata-chan?" When kiba said that... Hinata latched herself onto Kiba and Cried her heart out that night...

Neji looked back at his Crying cousin...and then looked at the full moonlight shining...somehow... the moon reminded him of Hinata-sama...

Kiba hugged Hinata...

"its ok hinata-chan... I am here... ill take care of you... ok... don't cry now... I am .. ummm... sure that ummm..." Well kiba wasn't this close to a girl besides his mother and elder sister..." Ummm... naruto will come back... but now... i will take care of you... only if its in a little while..."

Im sorry but i think Hinata and kiba are cute together... outgoing... shy... has a dog... no dog... overprotective... free...hes always close to her... they almost ALWAYS spend time together... JACKET... parents are mean... parents are nice... small family... large family... well YOU name all the rest... I just think they are cute together...


End file.
